The invention generally relates to the field of imaging systems, and specifically relates to systems and methods for providing plates (e.g., lithographic or flexographic plates) in a plate making system.
In many pre-press imaging systems, such as imagesetters or platesetters, a plurality of sheets or plates (hereafter referred to as plates) of recording media are separately exposed by an imaging source. Each plate may provide a pattern for a different color (e.g., yellow, magenta, cyan and possibly black), and these plates must be registered with one another during printing of the final multi-color image. The recording media to be imaged by a pre-press imaging system is commonly supplied in web form or in discrete plates. The recording media may include photosensitive material, radiation sensitive material, thermally sensitive material, or any other type of imageable material.
During imaging, a movable optical carriage is typically used to displace a laser system or other imaging source in a slow scan direction along a stationary or moving, curved or planar, media support surface (e.g., an external drum, and internal drum, a flatbed, or other support surface). The imaging source exposes a supply or recording media supported on, and held against, the media support surface. Generally, the imaging source includes an optical system for scanning one or more lasers or other radiation beams, each modulated by a digital information signal, over the recording media to record an image onto the recording media. Generally, the information signal is recorded onto a supply of recording media mounted about the external drum by displacing the imaging source relative to the media support surface, e.g., an external drum. This may be accomplished in a number of ways, including rotation of the external drum in combination with a lateral translation of the imaging source, etc. In certain systems, the external drum is rotated while the imaging source is displaced in discrete steps or continuously along the length of the external drum to record data onto the recording media.
Calibration of the imaging system is typically performed during a set-up procedure that occurs either at the manufacturer or at a user's site. Calibration typically involves analyzing an imaged plate after the plate has been processed by a chemical processor that is used to develop the image on the plate.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved system and method for calibrating imaging systems, and in particular, for calibrating pre-press imaging systems responsive to variations in imaging media.